


Fiery Orange, Crow Black

by weedlizard



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ginger Sebastian, Hair Dyeing, Hair Washing, M/M, idk man they r just rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlizard/pseuds/weedlizard
Summary: Sam helps Sebastian dye his hair, also they r rlly gay.





	Fiery Orange, Crow Black

**Author's Note:**

> this is a whole fic based on the headcanon that Seb is naturally a red head like his mother. Enjoy !

The whooshing of the bath water filled the room like white noise.  
“Ahh my scalp is starting to get itchy.” Sebastian sighed out loud. His ginger roots had grown out and about 15 minutes ago Sam helped him apply black box dye to his whole head.   
“I know, I know you big baby.” Sam replied, stretching out after bending over to make sure the water was the right temperature. He groaned at the pressure releasing from his spine before moving closer to Sebastian, staring at him. After a few seconds of this, Sebastian looked up.  
“What’re you looking at dork?” he droned out.   
“Oh nothing much...You just have some handsome on your face.” Sam joked, leaning forward to give Sebastian a peck on the cheek. “You know how much I love seeing your freckles.” he said softly. Sebastian smiled warmly, moving his hands to rest on Sam’s hips.  
“I really don’t get why you like them so much.” Sebastian said, looking exasperated. “Now is the water ready love? My scalp is really starting to get uncomfortable…” he questioned, looking up at Sam with puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh shit your hair!” Sam exclaimed, moving back over to the tub and getting Sebastian to lean backwards enough for him to wash his hair.  
Sam worked quietly and gently, running his long fingers through Sebastian’s now-black hair. The dark dye swirled around the drain after cascading off of Sebastian’s head in long streams. Sebastian leaned back into the touch, enjoying the relaxing feeling of Sam’s hands in his hair.   
Sam shampooed and conditioned Sebastian’s hair, taking some extra time just to play with the black tendrils afterwards simply because it felt nice. He paused for a moment, hands halted on Sebastian’s scalp.   
“Is everything alright darling?” Sebastian pondered, with a hint of concern to his voice. This shook Sam out of his daze and he leaned over Sebastian to look him in the eyes.  
“I love you, Seb.” Sam spoke gently, staring deeply into the dark blue of Sebastian’s eyes. This surprised Sebastian, causing his eyes to widen.  
“I love you too, Sam.” Sebastian smiled calmly, before shifting upwards to lock lips with his boyfriend. They stayed like this for quite some time, just making out languidly and being lovey dovey with each other, before Sam spoke up.  
“So as much as I’d love to keep kissing you, you’re gonna get sick if you keep your hair all wet.” Sam explained. Then the spiky haired man grabbed Sebastian’s hand and helped him out of the uncomfortable position he was in, before towel drying his hair.  
Then Sebastian got super clingy after feeling so calmed down from the wash, and clung to Sam like velcro, forcing the bigger man to pick him up and carry him back down into his bedroom, where he laid him down on his dark purple sheets.   
“Sam?” Sebastian spoke with a small voice.  
“Yes love?” Sam replied, sitting on the bed besides the raven haired man.  
“Thank you for helping me with my hair.” Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around his blonde boyfriend.  
“Aww of course darl- HEY!” Sam yelled, as Sebastian used his position to effectively pull Sam down so they were cuddling. Sebastian giggled as Sam turned bright red from the affection, and they both eventually got so comfortable that they managed to drift off into sleep.


End file.
